


灵种 2

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 2

朴正洙很多次想，如果是他第一个发现的小狐狸，情况会不会和现在不一样。

没有如果，朴正洙总会最后摇摇头。无论是谁先遇见谁，他总不会像金希澈那样英雄气概无所畏惧。

而金钟云，也永远会是他最疼爱的师弟。

金钟云雌雄双体的身子自带不足之症，小时候身子更虚，一吃点东西就肿得圆润。被门派里年岁小的孩子笑话以后，便开始闹着别扭不愿吃饭，经常气的金希澈拽着他的狐狸耳朵一通训斥。

金钟云像金希澈，也是个倔脾气，耳朵被拽的生疼也不知道讨饶，委屈多了才跑到朴正洙面前，什么话也不说就红着眼圈抠手指。

朴正洙天生就是个扮白脸的性子，抚着小狐狸的耳朵尾巴把它顺毛顺舒服了，才笑面虎得拿出吃食哄着让它吃下去。

别人都说朴正洙是菩萨脚踩莲花步入人间，带着阳光而来，而金钟云就是独属于他的向日葵，执拗地回应着那份温暖。

个中滋味只能自己体会，朴正洙听到这些只会笑笑。常人不知道的，与他而言，金钟云才是他在潮湿的黑夜中可以汲取的一点光亮。

他像个苦行僧一样背负着师长们的期许，背负着门派众生的信赖，永远嘴角微微弯着，昭告着所有人他如他们所愿。

金钟云喜欢黏着他，用有些短小可爱的手指没大没小地去揩他人中，然后笑的没心没肺。

即便小狐狸不像其他人那样给予他无形强压，即便他努力向他靠近，依旧让朴正洙有诸多遗憾。

他想要那个会恼怒会别扭会有小脾气的小狐狸。

那光亮虽是暖的，却抵不过他向黑暗深处降落的寒冷。他暗暗地想，如果是那样的金钟云，会不会更温暖一些，能够更用力地把他从阴冷黑暗中拉出来。

似乎周遭温度越来越低，他拼命地想要抓住每一个笑容的小月牙，回过神来掌心已经尽数指痕，不远处是一人一狐两个金姓少年肆无忌惮的嬉笑怒骂。

朴正洙面前的金钟云是最好的自己，而金希澈面前的金钟云则是真实的自己。

他羡慕金希澈，羡慕他坦荡潇洒，羡慕他和金钟云没大没小的亲密，也羡慕他可以拥有最真实的金钟云。

可那是金希澈，他唯一的朋友，唯一一个不会对他抱有期许，与他并肩而立之人。

他选择笑着看两人胡闹，在两人打破脸的时刻才觉得脸上的假面露出一丝裂痕，让他得以喘口气。

没想到上天似乎听到了他的困苦，金希澈真的有离开他们的一日。小狐狸像以往一样，没有抱怨任何委屈，只是像向日葵一样绽开笑颜。

朴正洙看得到那个笑容的背后的苦，几度差点脱口而出，钟云啊，我们去把他带回来吧。最终都只是摸摸小狐狸柔软的黑发。

面对金希澈他亦是如此，每每看到金希澈和他们不熟悉的“朋友”一起离去的背影，他都想要过开口挽留，不要走，你知道你的小狐狸他需要你的。

可是他开不了口，完全悖于他在常人口中的良善仁慈让他心中焦急不安，最终在那日雷雨交加的夜晚中得以爆发。

他将在金希澈床上颤抖的小狐狸哄到了自己的房间，两个人相拥而眠汲取着安心感。他吻上小狐狸的发旋，告诉自己，此刻只有他能保护金钟云。

小狐狸明显在压抑着自己的呜咽，眼角嫣红像是抹了胭脂。柔软的躯体此刻因无助恐惧而失去力气，任朴正洙抱在怀里也没有反应。

这是真实的小狐狸，此刻只属于他朴正洙。

直到金希澈拍门而入，把朴正洙从这平静宁和中惊醒。他怒火中烧，可看见金希澈失魂落魄的模样，像极了在黑暗中落寞地无所适从的自己，他默默地选择物归原主。

朴正洙不知道那一夜金希澈与金钟云都说了做了些什么，只是第二天，他再一次觉得他失去了些什么。

看起来一切平静，朴正洙呼吸着暴雨后被洗刷的干干净净的空气，觉得一瞬间自己也是被治愈的那一个。

与其得到那么一瞬间再失去，他宁愿从来不曾得到。往后多日他时常在夜晚看见小狐狸湿润的双眼，梦境有些模糊，小狐狸的眼睛水汽迷蒙，他脆弱地喊着独属他一个人的称呼，看的他心里一抽一抽地疼痛，却又觉得幸福甜蜜。

朴正洙继续对自己身前乖巧的小狐狸温和地笑，唯独夜里在梦境之中去拥抱他日思夜想的那份真实。

他也恐惧着，他安慰自己，钟云是他最疼的师弟，他也是钟云最爱的大师兄，然后凭着这份安慰日复一日地在寂寞中苟活。

可有一日那个梦境变了，没有了哭泣的小狐狸，而是一个执着自己手的，穿着花嫁的女子。

那双手像小狐狸的一样短小可爱，又白又细。朴正洙颤抖着轻轻掀开那艳红的盖头，看见了他再熟悉不过的凤眸，在盖头被揭开那一刻弯成两个小月牙，像极了柔软甜蜜又黏牙的饴糖。

墨绿的眼珠，雪白的肌肤，在一片火红中娇艳明媚，媚骨天成。

可就在朴正洙被惊艳到愣住的那短短几秒，小狐狸欣喜地挣脱了他的手，急切地提着裙角，奔到了不远处那个意气风发的少年身前，笑的开怀。

朴正洙一身冷汗地惊醒，感觉到了一阵冰凉在腿间，不由得浑身冷的发颤。

冷静许久才变回平日里的朴正洙，他推开门像往常一样想去叫醒两个师弟，却在金钟云房间里闻到一股奇异的暖香。

那股子暖香让他重新回想起那梦境，不再让他恐惧着自己不是自己。

很快他发现了小狐狸的不对劲，想去找医师开药却惹得怕苦的小狐狸委屈巴巴地落了眼泪。朴正洙心中一动，答应了可以先不吃药，取了湿帕子想帮小狐狸擦擦汗，小狐狸却死命拽着被子躲避。

好话歹话都被朴正洙说了个遍，才哄的金钟云褪了被子，却看到他两腿紧紧地夹在一起，仔细一瞧那里鼓成一小团。

朴正洙这才想起以前看过的灵兽会有发情期，小狐狸这是长大了呢。喉头紧张地滑动了几下，梦里身穿花嫁的小狐狸与眼前处于情热之中艳丽的小狐狸重叠交错。

“钟云。”朴正洙手碰上小狐狸的亵衣，隔着薄薄一层布料，指尖也能感到炽热，一直烫到心口。

小狐狸此刻本就敏感，被朴正洙触碰过后更是感觉一股电流流淌过体内，刺激着每个毛孔都兴奋地叫嚣着渴望着更多的爱抚。

“钟云不要害怕，也不用不好意思。我会保护你直到你恢复为止。”朴正洙看得出小狐狸的变化，他自己也被暖香刺激着开始发热。

不可以，他的理智严防死守，他怕他亲手撕毁小狐狸，他怕他会彻底失去金钟云。

取来安神的药让小狐狸喝了下去，看着小狐狸紧紧攥住自己的手渐渐坠入睡眠，眉头也缓缓舒展，朴正洙狠狠吐了口气把小狐狸手轻轻掰开放回被子上，转身离去。

朴正洙为自己下了一道结界，连他自己都要费劲才能解开。

不去触碰便不会伤害，唯有这样才不会失去他，也只有不失去他才有机会离他的梦境更近。

朴正洙只想着如何避免挣脱恶魔的枷锁，全然忘记与他相当的金希澈。

当金希澈问起为什么一整日未见小狐狸的时候，他像当初面对掌门一样强行镇定地诌了个说对也对说不对也不对的幌子，拦下想要去探病的金希澈。

终归心神难宁，一想到小狐狸在床上蜷缩颤抖，亮晶晶的细汗渗在他肌肤的纹理里，眼角都是干涸的泪痕，整个人被浸泡得像刚出生的婴孩，他便心疼不已，恨自己心生邪念不能亲自去照顾，帮他减缓痛苦。

一两日后，又一个绵绵细雨的夜晚，估量着小狐狸的发情期快要结束，朴正洙在梦境结束以后起身穿衣探望小狐狸。

婉转的喘息呻吟若不仔细听很难听出是金钟云平日里让人哀痛的低沉嗓音，间或有暧昧的亲吻声，听起来温柔又缠绵。

朴正洙脑门上的青筋都要爆裂，几度想要压抑下装作不知道，却听到金钟云的声音突然拔高，越来越急促甚至带了丝丝哭腔。

理智被烧尽，朴正洙冲了进去，看见小狐狸亵衣半褪未褪，袒露着的白玉一般汗津津的胸膛上是凌乱的樱花，他正失神地瘫软在床榻上，身上是同样衣衫凌乱的金希澈。

朴正洙什么都没想，直直扑到床榻前将金希澈扯了下来，一拳打到了他脸上。

金希澈愣了一下，随即也愤怒地反击，最后打到两个人都脸上挂了彩。

朴正洙力竭地瘫倒在床榻边，眼神死死地钩在金钟云身上。金希澈本来咬牙切齿地牢骚着，突然发现小狐狸整个人僵住，抬头看见朴正洙那充满绝望的眼神，像死水中蛰伏的凶兽一般咬住金钟云，赶忙拉金钟云进入自己怀里，把头按在自己胸口，轻轻摩挲着后脑勺安抚着受到惊吓的小狐狸。

清醒以后朴正洙已经躺在了自己的房间，若不是脸上肚子上都是钝痛，他还以为昨晚的一场荒唐是他的一个噩梦。

他最后的记忆是金希澈看自己的眼神，仿佛自己是个怪物。

自己做错了什么？为什么是他被这样看待？

明明是他们做出了这等惊世骇俗有辱师门之事，为什么是自己再一次被打入绝境。

朴正洙称病将自己关在房里一天，外面的雨像是有意折磨他一般，丝丝雨丝急促下落，像冰冷的银针戳进他心脏里面，伤口在绵密的水气之中发炎败坏。

“正洙师兄”门外传来小狐狸沙哑的嗓音，落在朴正洙耳朵里只想着这嗓子是不是与金希澈日夜缠绵才哑成这副模样，心里顿生怒火，冷冷地让小狐狸回去。

“师兄不愿见我的话，那我就。。在你门口跪着，直到师兄愿意原谅我为止。”小狐狸说着说着又有了哭腔，朴正洙隔着房门似乎都能看到小狐狸眼中蓄满泪水却死命地咬住嘴唇不愿意哭出声来的表情。

他梦寐以求的能够在他面前哭出来的小狐狸，最后却是在为了金希澈来跟自己求情，朴正洙感觉像是有一把生了锈的钝刀刺进自己的心脏中去翻搅着那里的筋膜血肉。

“你这是在威胁我是吗金钟云？怎么，和金希澈在一起了连独特哥都不叫了改叫大师兄了？是金希澈不愿意你与他人亲密让你改的口？行，你愿意跪就跪着吧。”朴正洙一连串的质问是冷冰冰的炮弹，砸得金钟云在雨中差点都没跪稳。

金钟云从小到大没见过朴正洙真正发过火，那个人永远在那里笑着，随时会给受了委屈的自己一个温暖的拥抱。

于金钟云而言，朴正洙和金希澈是他最依赖的两个亲人，他知道自己没因为有听朴正洙的话所以朴正洙和金希澈打架了闹翻了。因此错的那个人，是自己。

秋天的雨凉到透骨，金钟云就直直地跪在雨水里，坚硬的石板硌在膝盖骨上，很快膝盖便又麻又痛，像有一条冰冷的毒蛇缠上了他的小腿，刺破他的两个膝盖注入毒液。

屋里的朴正洙亦是煎熬的，他不敢想象此刻的金钟云会有多么的狼狈痛苦，他不知道要用怎样的自己来面对金钟云。

在看到金钟云胸膛前都是金希澈啃咬出来的樱花时，他在愤怒之前一瞬间是欣赏的，赞叹的，那一幕深深印刻在他脑海里，让他想要亲吻那些樱花，拥抱那暖玉一样的身体。

他也不敢去想明白为什么自己会这么生气，是因为他们有辱师门吗？不，金希澈一直不受世俗所禁锢一直离经叛道这点他最清楚不过，甚至是他从很久以前就欣赏羡慕的，他做出有辱师门的事情他是最可能替他收拾残局帮他脱离他所厌恶的世俗禁锢的人。

而金钟云从来都是自己最宠爱的孩子，人对自己最宠爱的孩子几乎是没有底线地包容，朴正洙也不例外。哪怕他犯下滔天大罪，朴正洙也只会一边怒其不争一边将其护到自己的羽翼下，断不会折磨自己也折磨他最爱的孩子。

可为什么这两个人一起做出这等事之后自己就疯魔成这样？朴正洙懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，一个可怕的念头渐渐浮现在他的脑海。

如果那人是他自己。。

朴正洙猛然觉醒，那个梦里，小狐狸奔向金希澈的时候他是想伸手攥住小狐狸的，他不是什么圣人，那一刻他不想打着成全弟弟让弟弟开心的幌子去懦弱下去，他的私心在那一刻肆意生长。

他想要永远把小狐狸禁锢在自己身边，哪怕一开始小狐狸会不开心会闹别扭，但是最终他在自己身边肯定是会安全又幸福的。

小狐狸会对着自己笑但也会跟自己耍小性子，或嗔或笑都只属于他朴正洙。

朴正洙在这个美梦里眷恋许久，回过神来被这个念头吓得不轻。

他真的敢像金希澈那样任性妄为，不顾一切吗。他清楚自己在金钟云心中只是可以依赖的大师兄，如今他甚至连“独特哥”都不再喊了。思及此处朴正洙感到深深的挫败感和不甘心。

突然门外传来“扑通”一声，朴正洙赶忙开门，看到小狐狸半趴在地上，细瘦的胳膊即便不停地颤抖也死死撑着不让自己再一次倒下。

听见朴正洙开门，小狐狸抬起头，努力在模糊的雨水中看清朴正洙脸上的表情。

“进来。”朴正洙声音依旧冷冷的，金钟云心里却多了一丝欣喜，想努力站起来却发现两小腿早已失去了知觉，抬头看见朴正洙转身回到房间里的背影，心里一急，顾不上那么多，手和大腿并用，一下一下爬到了朴正洙的房内。

朴正洙久久不见小狐狸跟着自己进入房间，回头看见小狐狸正吃力地在雨中爬行，每动一下可能膝盖骨和小腿都是酸麻胀痛，小狐狸的表情严肃又狰狞，但却美得很凌厉。

他忍痛都是这个表情吗？朴正洙很喜欢这样子。又想到金希澈可能也见过这个表情，甚至以他的恶劣性格，可能在床上会刻意地让小狐狸露出这副表情。

朴正洙无奈地笑了笑，似乎气过头以后反而再生不出什么气来了。

小狐狸爬进房间里，他的发梢，他的下巴，他的衣角，都在滴滴答答地落着雨水，很快在地上积攒了一小摊，而他跪坐在小摊雨水里缩成一团，像只受了惊的鹌鹑一样等待着朴正洙的训话发落。

朴正洙气也气不出来反而能自在一点地看着眼前凄惨的小狐狸。小狐狸的脸色因为寒冷和恐惧变得惨白，眼眶却因为哭过而变得猩红，像极了噬血的艳鬼。薄薄的几层衣物在被雨水浸透后变得极为贴身，蜂腰窄肩一览无余。

“过来。”朴正洙招了招手，金钟云看不透此刻朴正洙的表情，懵懵懂懂地再一次手腿并用地爬到朴正洙面前。

朴正洙拉起小狐狸的手，仔细地抚摸着上面被石头磨蹭出来的红痕，“痛吗？”朴正洙开口地问道，语气温柔得像极了金钟云被金希澈扯了耳朵以后他询问的时候。

金钟云一阵恍惚，不自觉地摇了摇头，朴正洙看着像个婴孩一样懵懂的小狐狸，笑着开口，“让我看看希澈都对你的身子做了些什么。”

刚刚还错误地沉浸在朴正洙和以往一样的温柔之中的小狐狸听到朴正洙这么说，让他觉得冰冷的雨水似乎穿过他的皮肉渗入他的脊骨里面。

还未等到他反抗，朴正洙已经把他外衣亵衣整个扒开，露出大半个胸脯。

朴正洙指尖轻触那些已经变得有些枯萎暗沉的樱花，浅浅地勾勒出它们的形状。

那酥麻的触感像极了金希澈抚摸他时候的感觉，金钟云一半恐惧一半无措，愣愣地看着朴正洙痴迷地抚摸自己的皮肤，然后猛然拧住了他早已悄然挺立的乳珠。

金钟云又惊又痛，小巧的乳珠被刺激充血地更甚，像海棠花苞一样娇艳欲滴。

“看来并不是金希澈才可以，对吧，钟云？”朴正洙笑的此刻像地狱里的恶鬼，看的金钟云只知道茫然摇头。

“让我看看金希澈都做了些什么，快点。”

“不。。”金钟云弱弱地开口，却看到朴正洙的笑容纹丝不动，恐惧再一次袭来，小腿上的毒蛇似乎顺延向上在他心脏上咬了一口。

“钟云是打算以后都不听话了对吗？”

金钟云觉得眼前的朴正洙似乎不是朴正洙，是某个披着朴正洙皮囊的恶鬼，控制着他的心智，要将他推到地狱之中去。

轻轻捏住自己的乳珠，金钟云回忆着金希澈是如何做的，指尖轻轻摩挲着，感觉到快感一点一点地积累，从胸口缓缓涌入大脑，渐渐手指加重了力度，却在一个不慎的时候被刺激得下意识松开了指尖。

正想在快感中喘口气，乳珠再度被朴正洙拿捏蹂躏。金钟云觉得不仅仅是快感，更多的是刺痛。绵密的痛感无声无息地刺到他的皮肉里去，像一簇火苗烧遍他整个胸腔肺腑，让他觉得呼吸都变得沉重不堪。

“金希澈才不会那么轻易地放过你的，钟云你是不是又想骗我。”朴正洙自说自话，另一只手去拽金钟云的下身衣物。

金钟云被火烧的几乎失去理智，但在亵裤被拽的那一刻还是记起来应该反抗。

这一次朴正洙没有用言语来威逼利诱，而是直接下了一道咒符，将金钟云的双手紧紧地锁了起来。

“为什么只有金希澈可以呢？你爱他吗？”朴正洙眼神对上小狐狸泫然欲泣的凤眸，深情地让人觉得此刻是花前月下表白心意。

可是小狐狸不知道他可以作出什么答案，他爱金希澈吗？他不知道。他只知道金希澈是他发情痛苦时候的解药，温柔地包裹住他的一切原始欲望。

朴正洙心中也有了正解，嘴唇蹭了蹭小狐狸的嘴唇，乳珠，和肚脐之后，拉下了小狐狸的亵裤。

小狐狸的小肉柱比人类男性稍小，粉粉嫩嫩的早已被刺激的分泌出来一些亮晶晶的液体。

朴正洙大手握住脆弱的小肉柱，不像金希澈被那些狐朋狗友浸淫耳濡目染过，朴正洙自己在这方面生涩程度不亚于小狐狸，只是跟随着原始欲望毫无章法地撸动着，甚至都不知道要去蘸点液体进行润滑，直到肉柱被摩擦得不正常的滚烫通红，朴正洙才发现小狐狸的表情不是那种舒服而是狰狞痛苦。

朴正洙爱惨了这副模样的金钟云，他感觉自己血液直刷刷往下汇流集中，让他彻彻底底地抛下那个平日里虚伪至极的朴正洙。

双臂环过金钟云腰肢和腿弯，粗鲁地将人抱起来放置于床榻上，抓住小狐狸无力乱蹬的两腿往上牵引提拉，让它只有腰肢以上还靠在床榻，其余的重量全靠着朴正洙的提拉。

朴正洙把小狐狸两腿固定在自己两肩上后再一次下了一道咒符，锁住了一双玉腿。

朴正洙伸手仔细地摸索小狐狸的下身，从小狐狸化成人形到现在，他还只在确认的时候看过小狐狸的雌穴。

从未暴露在外的小狐狸雌穴外口的也像他的小肉茎一样娇嫩，粉嫩柔软又宛如他上面的嘴唇。借着雌穴吐出的蜜液，朴正洙将一根手指捅入雌穴中去，却发现那里紧致异常而金钟云也痛苦到颤抖。

“金希澈他没有碰你这里？”朴正洙还以为金希澈彻彻底底将金钟云都占有了。

“没有，我不知道。”金钟云眼泪不知不觉落了下去，看的朴正洙很是满足。“钟云你记住，以后都不准让别人碰我刚才碰的地方，坚决不可以。”

如果可以他希望现在就彻底占有小狐狸，但是一想到小狐狸可能会因此怀孕，然后被掌门发现，朴正洙还是心里多了些思量。

会有那么一天的，他心里想着，手指从雌穴中褪出，将指上的蜜液仔细地涂抹在后穴的褶皱上，指尖一点点捅入穴口中去。

比起未经人事的雌穴，经过开发过的后穴更容易进行扩张，朴正洙本身不是个有经验的人，草草扩张后就提枪上阵。

和金希澈的性事也不过是没多久之前的事情，后穴还处于一个松软的状态，对于金钟云来说，朴正洙的粗鲁所带来的钝痛还算承受的来。

可落在朴正洙眼里他却让他不甚心烦，他清楚地记得金钟云在金希澈身上是如何婉转承欢，现在轮到自己金钟云却半死不活地没有任何反应。

朴正洙气急，一手擒住金钟云的腰胯，大手用力地揉捏软而薄的肌肉，一手掐住可怜的小肉茎蹂躏，没有章法的一通乱撞。

可怜的小狐狸腰部完全悬空，被朴正洙顶撞地头发在被褥上来回摩擦，又被雨水泪水凌乱地黏住糊在脸上。

比起金希澈很快找到那个点然后冲撞攻击让金钟云来个痛快不同，朴正洙的一通乱撞实在是漫长又磨人。金钟云好几次想去的时候都从巅峰又落了下来，几次下来累的额头上布满细汗，薄唇一开一合大口地吞吐着气息。

朴正洙这才满意了金钟云的反应，也逐渐摸索出各种奥义技巧，冲着金钟云反应最大的那一个点而去，很快听到金钟云软的像蜜糖一样的嗓音流淌出来，深邃的墨绿凤眸迷离着水汽开始失去了神采。

朴正洙看着再一次即将到达巅峰的金钟云，握着肉柱的手也加大力度，生生箍住了根部。

金钟云没遭过这等刺激，本来在欲海中荡漾沉浮醉生梦死，突然欲望都被拦截并且愈演愈烈在他的身体里熊熊燃烧濒临爆破。

小狐狸用尽全身力气去抗拒这欲火焚身，凤眸从迷离变成紧闭，秀气的双眉也紧紧锁成一个疙瘩，珠玉一样可爱的贝齿紧紧咬住了嫣红柔嫩的薄唇。

小肉柱在朴正洙的禁锢下脱离了粉嫩转而变得紫红，金钟云的细腰不停地乱晃，配上他白净无暇的肌肤像被强风摧残的一枝梨花。

两个人都释放过后，小狐狸软趴趴地整个人往下滑，浑身酸疼疲惫，很快就昏睡过去，朴正洙痴恋地望着小狐狸的睡颜，凑过去舔了舔他唇上齿痕。

手指再一次摩挲胸口的那些樱花，他有耐心等着这些樱花彻底消失，然后烙上属于他朴正洙的印记。

给小狐狸清理收拾过后，朴正洙穿上衣服去了金希澈房间。

他现在才回过头想，为什么金钟云会这样来求自己，金希澈那个倔脾气不应该是拦着他的吗？

然后朴正洙就看到金希澈正安详地在自己的床榻中睡得香甜，凑近以后还能闻到一点点安神药的味道。

“金希澈，这次是你输了。”朴正洙望着金希澈那张妖孽的脸欣慰地笑了出来。他有些迫不及待地想看金希澈知道自己被金钟云喂了安神药这期间都发生了什么以后的暴躁模样了。

回到房间里紧紧搂住小狐狸，他的梦境，他终于真真切切地拥抱在怀里了。

今夜他不会再做梦了。


End file.
